


Brotherly love

by notmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Submissive Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoose/pseuds/notmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have some fun in the Bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've ever done a wincest fic, plus sexually explicit content so I'm not sure how well this turned out to be, but enjoy.

Sam was lying in the couch watching some crappy T.V show on his laptop, wrapped on a blanket half asleep, the Bunker's door opened, and Dean came in so quietly Sam didn't even hear him. He put the keys on the table and walked over to the couch, Sam was so still he thought he was sleeping so he bend down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to turn around to go back to his room when he heard his brother's voice:

"Hey"

"Hi, did I wake you?" 

"Nah, I was just resting my eyes" said Sam sitting on the couch, "what did you buy?"

"Just some food and stuff, thought you might be hungry"

"I am actually" 

"Okay, I'll go cook you something, what do you want?"

"I don't know, whatever you feel like cooking" Sam answered shrugging. 

"Okay" Dean bend down again, only this time his lips met Sam's in a quick peck, Sam took his arm and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go now, before you eat me" Dean said smiling at the sudden display of affection

"Eating you sounds so good right now" Sam said before Dean disappeared in the kitchen 

Sam stood up and started walking towards his room, but headed towards the shower instead. He took off all of his clothes and opened the water, steam quickly began to fill the room. He got inside and let the hot water run down his body, he thought about the kiss he and Dean had just shared, he got so hard, it had been ages since they had sex for the last time. The thought of his brother's naked body sent him over the edge and he couldn't help but to start stroking himself. It felt so goo remembering Dean's soft kisses all over his neck, and having him dug his nail into his back while he pushed himself inside his brother. He came harder than he had in weeks and instantly felt much better. 

He finished showering and went to his room, he decided to eat just in his boxers even though Dean hated it. He walked into the kitchen, hair damped and the floor felt cold against his bare feet, he saw Dean checking him out, gave him a smirk and took a chair out to sit. 

"It's almost ready, Sammy" said Dean not looking at the semi naked man who was sitting behind him.

"Alright" Sam stood up and went looking for a beer, the cool breeze escaping the fridge gave him goosebumps all over his body, "D'you want a beer?"

"Sure" said Dean, turning off the stove, "hey, how hungry are you?" he added leaning against the counter in a very relaxed way

"Mmm, kind of?" answered Sam, handing him his opened beer, and taking a long sip from his.

Dean sipped his as well, he put it down and started walking towards his brother, who now stood in front of him.

"So you're not like starving?" he asked

"I guess not"

"Good, cause I was thinking that maybe..." Dean said closing the distance between the two of them and brushing a lock of hair out of Sam's face

"Have dessert first?" guessed Sam

Dean smiled and his brother grabbed him by the waste, he found his lips and they started kissing. Dean was pulling on Sam's hair, while the other bit his neck. 

"Come on, let's get out of here" said the oldest 

"Still no sex in the kitchen?"

Dean shook his head, took him by the hand and dragged him into the living room, he sat down on the coach and said

"Take off your boxers" Sam started doing as he was told but Dean interrupted, "nope, not like that, be sexy"

"I am sexy!"

Dean rolled his eyes and added "Okay, sexier"

Sam gave him a naughty smile as he turned around and bend over for his brother to see his ass, he slowly started pulling them down, until they were at his knees, Dean gave in and spanked him. 

"Hey! That's gonna cost you extra" said Sam, still turned over, but now standing 

"I'm sure I'll find a way to pay you, now turn around and let me see that cock"

Sam did as he was told and faced his brother revealing a boner

"That's the stuff" said Dean as he started slowly stroking him, he got down on his knees and began licking the tip of his brother's dick. 

He opened his mouth wide and took him all in, he began sucking and Sam let out a soft moan, then he grabbed his head and started fucking his mouth, it felt so good that he thought he was gonna cum soon. Dean kept sucking him a little longer until his brother announced that he was close. Then he took Sam's cock out of his mouth and stood up.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"I'm in charge here, baby" he answered giving him a deep kiss

"I don't think so" said Sam as he started to unbuckle Dean's belt, he took off his jeans and then his shirt. He kissed every inch of his chest and down to his belly, he started pulling down his boxers, and took his time to kiss the hip bones, making his brother shiver under his lips. When he was finally naked, Sam took Dean's hard cock in his hand and started giving him a handjob while kissing his neck, past his jawline, up to his hear, and down again to his mouth. He traced his lower lip with his tongue making him open his mouth.

It was a gentle kiss that soon turned into a hungry one, Sam let go of Dean's cock and grabbed him by the waste, forcing him to turn around and get on his knees on the coach. He started kissing the back of his neck and then began biting, He could hear Dean's moans which only made him harder, Sam began eating him out and while stroking his own cock. After a while, he pushed a finger inside Dean, who responded trusting back, then another finger, and one more. Soon Dean was ready for something bigger. Sam stood up and made his brother turn around to suck his cock a bit more, after it was nice and wet, Dean was back to his position, and Sam pushed the tip of his dick into his brother's ass, who flinched but pushed back, Sam grabbed him by the hips and pushed even deeper, getting almost all of his cock inside him.

"Ah Sammy, you're so big" Said Dean pure pleasure in his voice.

Sam liked this and started thrusting, he reached around Dean to find his hard cock and started stroking it, until he made him cum. He fucked him a couple of more minutes until he was ready again, he made his brother get off the couch and on his knees in front of him

"Open your mouth" Sam commanded, and Dean was happy to oblige, he took all of his cock in his mouth, tasting himself, and began sucking hard on it, until he made him cum in his mouth, he was ready to spit when Sam grabbed his face and said "Good boys swallow", Dean smile with a mouthful but did as he was told, then pulled his brother down and kissed him, making sure his tongue played all over the other's mouth.

They laid back on the couch and covered with the blanket, Dean's face buried on his brother's neck, while he rubbed his back and played with his hair. 

"I love you so much, Sammy"

"I love you more, Dean"

They fell asleep like that, happy to be wrapped around each other. 

 


End file.
